narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sage in Training
Rogen Toriyama had been back in the village for a couple days from his pervious mission and was training with yasuki. "cyclone blade" rogen yelled charging up his attack and running at Yasuki Hatake and yasuki yelled "Fire Style: Black flame missile." Both techniques collided and caused a massive explosion. Rogen was thrown back from the explosion with multiple shuriken being thrown at him, he drew his kunai and deflected all of them then yasuki came out of the smoke with his fire blades slicing at rogen. He then jumped up and activated "Earth release: Earth Dragon Jutsu "with this the jutsu attacked yasuki pushing him into the ground. After that both decided training was done for the day and decided to set up camp for the night. Rogen was laid up in bed thinking to himself "How can I get stronger?" On Mount Myoboku Elder toad watched Rogen through his orb and called to Fukasaku "Fukasaku!! Bring rogen Toriyama here for sage training!!" "yes sir!!" Fukasaku replied. The next morning rogen slept late but when awoke gamabunta, gamos and others had surrounded him. Yasuki walked up to him and assured him that everything was ok. Gamos told rogen "elder toad wants you to to come to myoboku for sage training" rogen's face showed excitement and jumped for joy! So rogen went back home packed his bags and went back to gamabunta and went to mount myoboku with him. Once at mount myoboku rogen started his sage training. After a couple of days of training he had started to become one with nature and he was balancing himself atop a tall pointed rock focusing and perfectly balanced. One night rogen couldn't sleep cause he had an idea for a new technique so he decided to start working on it. He went outside and put his palms together and started forming wind chakra but lost control of it. So sat down and started focusing and went into sage mode got up and did the same thing as before but maintained the chakra in his palms. Once he got enough chakra he released it and launched a powerful blast of wind chakra. After he released the technique his sage chakra ran out and so he started to develop a way he can perform the technique without his sage chakra. The next morning fukasaku and gamabunta had come out of their house and found rogen asleep on the floor with gigantic ditches in the ground and were somewhat puzzled as to what had happened. Rogen woke up to gamabunta and fukasaku standing over him and sat up and started to explain to them what he had come up with. Fukasaku said "in sage mode you don’t lose control of the jutsu but outside of sage mode you have no control of it uhh….." Rogen spent the following 3 months in training on mount myoboku; perfecting his new jutsu which he calls Cross Storm and mastering the art of Sage Jutsu. After three months of training Rogen had completed his sage training and had mastered Cross Storm and was ready to head home. But rogen wasn't satisfied with leaving but he knew it was time cause he hadn't figured out how to use cross storm outside of sage mode. On his way home he came across a small village and decided to stop and stay the night before he got back to the village but the odd thing about this little village was that there was no one around. Streets and everything were completely empty. He took a step forward into a shop and activated a trap to where the building exploded and rogen activated Earth Release: Earth Dome Jutsu and protected himself from the explosion. Out of the explosion came a shadow with two other figures. Both figures threw knife like weapons at rogen and he jumped avoiding them and then they jumped up at rogen with the knifes. Rogen drew his kunai and protected himself from the attack and then activated "Wind Release: Jet stream" and shot it towards the ground pushing himself further up in the air and then channeled chakra into his arms and tackled the 2 figures with his arms breaking the figures in half. When rogen landed the wreckage from the two figures was falling and appeared to be wood which led rogen to believe that the shadow figure in the fire was a puppeteer and now was gone. He set up camp and rested for the rest of the night. The next morning rogen was up early and had a messenger toad in front of him and handed it a toad with the symbol of "kazekage" and the toad disappeared to deliver the message. Now that that task was completed rogen rose from his seat on the ruble of buildings destroyed from yesterday's bout and started headed back towards the village to further figure out who that mysterious figure was and continue working on his new techniques.